


Retaliation

by MrsVisyakSinger



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsVisyakSinger/pseuds/MrsVisyakSinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo's place as the dominate one was challenged the other night and this is his way of retaliating. Sure, all three of his brothers had a hand in it, but, Raph was the mastermind of the plan, plus, he is Leo's mate. TCest; OT4 implied but L/R centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retaliation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deanie95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanie95/gifts).



Raphael grumbled as he checked to see if the coast was clear and of course it was. An abandoned warehouse meant _abandoned_ , as in: no one was there any longer.

However, the only thing that was making him treat this mission with the slightest bit of seriousness was Leonardo.

That self-righteous douche bag! How dare he send him to scope this place out when there was nothing here to find. Thinking back to that, Raph had a pretty good idea as to why Leo had sent him here in the first place.

Undoubtedly, Leo was probably mad over the sudden 'challenge of dominance' from the other night when Raph had convinced Don and Mikey to help him jump Leo the minute he got home and more or less have their way with him. And here Raph thought that Fearless had enjoyed it; after all, Leo did say it was 'brilliant' and 'cunning' and all that jazz. But, maybe that was another side to Leo, maybe he was just couldn't ever be happy because he was too busy being a stick in the mud.

“Fuckin' punk,” Raph mumbled as tried to put these thoughts about Leo to rest.

Some lover he turned out to be...The same could be said about him in the brother department, but, Raph figured that their 'brother status' should only make them closer. Who knew? And why was Raph feeling so damn torn up over Leo of all people?

The slightest snapping noise caught Raphael's attention and he had his sais in hands within seconds. Metal, something metal had snapped. A thin metal wire at that...almost identical to the sound from those 'knock-out gas what'dya call-its' that Don had been working on last night; of course, those were only prototypes, weren't they?

Uh-oh...

The loud clang that Raph's sais made upon hitting the ground was only rivaled by the fierce growl that he emitted as he tried to pick himself up off the ground. This was one of Don's supposed prototypes alright: filled with enough crap to knock a walrus the size of Hun out!

Who could have gotten access to these? The Foot couldn't have found them, let alone the Purple Dragons. Or maybe it was that bastard Bishop, but, even he was more concerned with other matters and Stockman of course, but, the pathetic cyborg's plans never worked out, never.

As his amber eyes began to close, Raph managed to look the slightest bit up and could see a familiar silhouette standing above him.

“L-Leo...”

* * *

 

“Ngh!” Raph jerked suddenly to the right as consciousness began to set in again.

At making this sudden movement, the rattling of chains broke the silence in this quiet room. Once Raph was fully conscious again, it dawned on him that he was suspended in place by chains. Not up above either, he was held so that he would be only mere inches from the ground. His ankles and wrists were shackled and he was more of less a sitting duck, or a sitting turtle rather.

And to think, before being knocked out he was hallucinating so much that he could have sworn he saw Leo. No, he couldn't have, there must have been something in that gas.

“Great, just great,” Raph started thrashing about hoping that some way, some how, he'd be able to shake these chains, but, the hot-headed turtle achieved no such result.

“Way to be stealthy, Raph,” Leonardo stepped into the light and he did not look at all happy.

“Leo?” Raph's eyes widened in disbelief – He couldn't have been hallucinating; again, what knocked him out had been a creation of Donatello's – Of course, it all made sense now.

“Raphael,” Leo now had his lecture face on.

“Oh, no ya don't,” Raph interrupted, “Ya send me ta this abandoned warehouse, ya show up and knock me the fuck out just 'cause ya can't handle bein' challenged?”

The matter-of-fact smile across the Fearless Leader's face drew Raphael's attention, “How wrong you are, little brother.”

“Ya got five seconds ta explain yourself or...or...”

“Make all the empty threats you need to,” Leo remained calm, “Once you're done with that, I'm hoping you'll give me a chance to explain myself.”

Raph shot Leo a glare, “Fine, but make it fast.”

“Raphael, you're under the impression that I cannot handle a challenge of dominance. Surely, I can more than handle it and to be perfectly honest, I rather enjoyed it...”

“Wha...? Then why...?”

“Your plan was indeed brilliant. You came up with a strategy and it was effective however...”

“Here we go...”

“Little brother,” Leo called him that again but whispered in a mocking tone as he walked around behind Raph, “No matter how fool-proof and well thought out a plan may be, there will always be another plan that is very capable of producing better results.”

“Pfft, like this one?” Raph rolled his eyes, “Leo, I don't see how this is...”

With one hand, Leo lifted up Raph's tail and with the other, he used one finger to stroke Raph's puckered entrance.

“Uh...” Raph tried his best to fight emitting any type of noise but Leo's touch always got a reaction out of him, “Y-ya got...Ya got lube all over your hands...”

“I came prepared,” The blue banded turtle kept his voice steady, “It's important to cover all your bases.”

“Lemme down from here and I'll let ya hit a home run,” Raph smirked, glad that this was turning out better that expected.

“I'm afraid I can't do that,” Leo's voice dropped to a whisper, “You see, that isn't part of the plan.”

Raph bit down on his lip as his lower plastron started to ache. He had to give Leo a lot of credit for this. Yep, Leo knew that Raph was going to assume that he was angry which would in turn make Raph even angrier and because he was so preoccupied in his own head; the anger clouding his thoughts made him an easy target. No wonder Leo had sent him to an abandoned warehouse.

“And how's this plan a yours s'posed ta work, huh?” Raph asked.

“Well...” Leo reached a hand around to the front and coaxed Raph's member out of hiding, “It goes a little something like this.”

Before being given the chance to respond, Leo got a grip around Raph's shaft and started pumping. As not to allow the excitement to die down; the elder turtle slowly but surely pushed into his mate.

“Shit...Leo...” Raph was already liking Leo's plan.

“Something the matter, Raphael?” Leo took his time to say Raph's full name and continued with the rhythm of thrusts and pumping.

The chains rattled at each slight motion and the ringing of metal was soon accompanied by by a song of churrs and sensual moans.

Next came the gasping for air. Neither turtle had any intention of finishing soon, but they knew they were getting closer and closer to the point of not being able to fight their orgasms.

“Leo...Leo, fuck! Yeah, Leo...”

Just as he was about to lose control, The Fearless Leader tilted his head to the right and bit down on Raphael's shoulder. Biting the shoulder was a way for a turtle to show dominance. A split second before his climax, Leo brought his pumping hand up to Raph's lips and when Raph started sucking his hand clean and nipping at the skin some, that was all that Leonardo could take.

“R...aaph...Raph,” Leo was trembling at his own release; with the arm he still had draped around Raph, he pulled him closer and caused a slight shaking of the chains again as he reluctantly removed himself from his mate's body.

A smirk made its way across Raph's face, “If this is what I get comin' fer your little 'Leader Crown' with Don and Mikey helping me, next time I do, I'm gonna do it all on my own. Got that, princess?”

Leo now had both his arms around Raph and kissed the side of his face, he was looking forward to next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back as b-day gift to my girl, Carly better known here as Deanie95. I love ya', girl!


End file.
